In the context of material science, nanoporous materials have a wide range of applications. However, conventional nanoporous materials tend to suffer from one or more disadvantages including low purity, coarse nanostructures, poor mechanical performance, complications and/or relatively high cost in manufacturing, and low production rate.
The present invention seeks to address one or more of these advantages, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.